


all i require are circuits and wires [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Author's Summary:The pictures have leaked and Amelia decides they need to take control of the narrative. Her plan also might help out Mike Lawson, a bonus. But it does require that Lawson and Ginny fake date... for a short while.(AKA, everyone needs a fake dating AU)
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	all i require are circuits and wires [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitforhightide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitforhightide/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all I require are circuits and wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532904) by [cinderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily). 



> It took three years to get this podfic done but we're here, I still love the story as much as ever and I'm really proud of this recording. Aside from all the mispronounced celebrity names.

[Download or stream on Google Drive here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oGg9Owej3te_brBBzut3WQ16bWEJXGFm/view?usp=sharing)

Permanent hosting: [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0071.zip) | [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0072.zip)

Coverart by bessyboo  



End file.
